1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an image processing apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and a method thereof, wherein a size of the image is converted by using a size of an individual in the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments regarding digital technologies include enhancements in photographic apparatuses (i.e., apparatuses to photograph subjects such as inanimate object, a living being, scenery, etc.) which generate image files. Examples of such photographic apparatuses include cameras, camcorders, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), mobile phones, and navigators having a camera function. The photographic apparatuses may capture an image within a digital photograph, store the photograph within an image file, then output the image file to be displayed on a digital device, such as a digital picture frame.
Also, as functions of the apparatuses become highly efficient, the resolution of an image and a size of an image file increase. Accordingly, a storage space large enough to store a plurality of images is required, but since a size of a storage space in the apparatuses is limited, a method of efficiently storing the images is required.